


独家定制

by Qiuyu



Category: qiuyu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiuyu/pseuds/Qiuyu





	独家定制

谈起Tony Stark，不少人脑海里第一反应大多都是，多金强壮的alpha，浓郁醉人的伏特加味信息素，还有令无数alpha和beta羡慕的美人缘，可没人知道夜夜笙歌泡在美人床上的Tony其实对很多omega的信息素毫无反应。

Tony不像其他alpha一样，闻到omega发情期散发的信息素就瞬间化身成野兽，毫无理智，他的腺体好像被孤单的封闭在了另一个世界，格格不入。Tony从不认为自己有问题，反且还以此为荣。

见过不少alpha为发情的omega疯狂的状态，控制狂晚期的Tony，无论如何都忍受不了自己变成那副样子，现在反而很顺他的心，可时间久了也会觉得无趣，总想尝点新鲜刺激的，可惜几乎睡遍了整个纽约，依旧没能找到那个让他失控的，为他独家定制的人。遗憾的Tony没想到缘分竟然如此奇妙，翻遍整个纽约都找不到的人竟然会在个小酒吧里遇到

Tony听说最近皇后街兴起了家不错的酒吧，一进酒吧，视线便牢牢的被倚靠在吧台上，穿着白衬衫牛仔裤笑的软嫩的青涩少年吸引住了。身体前倾露出后腰一段纤细的腰线，五光十色的灯光下，随着音乐小幅度妖娆的扭动着，棕褐色的眼睛清澈的好像出入世的小白兔，该死的诱人，看看周围那些如狼似虎的眼神，少年还无知无觉的谈笑风生，真不知道今晚他会在哪张床上哭泣呻吟，想想眼角泛红，高潮迭起无法停止呻吟而从嘴角流出涎水的场景，Tony喉头微动，扬起抹迷人的笑，走到少年身边。

能全须全尾呆在酒吧的人哪里会像Tony想的那么简单，刚分化不久的Peter很快就发现了他与其他omega的不同，是的，身为一个omega混迹在各种alpha和beta之间，想想就可以知道这对omega是多么危险的事，可Peter不同，他比一般的omega要强壮，甚至比好多beta都要强壮，酒吧里很多人都误以为他是小奶狗a，Peter既不解释也不掩饰，甚至曾被诱导发情，可问题就出在发情上，Peter发情之后完全变了个人，乖乖软软的小白兔瞬间变成了凶恶的大灰狼，看到什么砸什么，力大无穷，哪有这样的omega？？

知道这些事的人自然而然认为他是个alpha，虽然他的信息素像omega一样诱人，但所有人都自动忽略了这一点，毕竟谁也不想，像先前那些对他下手结果差点被打废的人一样，下半辈子跟床上一起过。不过眼瘾还是可以过的，久而久之这家小酒吧便成了皇后街最受欢迎的酒吧。

"Hey，kid，一起喝一杯？"Tony坐在Peter身旁，手掌顺势搭上他的肩膀，很久没人被搭讪过的的Peter一时没反应过来，呆呆的看了Tony一会回过神来，Peter没有反对只是不满的鼓起腮帮，反驳道“嘿，我20了，我已经是个男人了！”对上Tony盈满笑意的眼睛，心跳突然失衡了起来，脸颊也不由得飘上了两朵红，Tony满意的抿了口酒，又搂紧了几分，淡淡的青苹果味从身边的人颈后传来，青涩的味道让Tony也开始躁动起来，这是他从未体验过的感觉，难怪其他aplna对omega会如此追捧，真是让人上瘾的毒药啊，有谁能戒得了？不知何时Tony已经埋在了Peter的颈窝，肆无忌惮的释放出自己的信息素，浓烈的伏特加瞬间侵占了Peter的脑海，让他忍不住呻吟出声，软软的倒在Tony的怀里。

周围看戏的人们脸色瞬间僵了，浑身冷汗，想走却被这股强大的气势压的动弹不得，Tony舔舔Peter的耳垂，亲昵地在他耳边说“宝贝儿，你发情了”含着酒味的吐息沿着耳道在大脑里瞬间炸开，Peter也不知道自己到底是怎么了，整个人从身体到灵魂好像都交到了这个第一次见面的男人手中，任由他支配

Peter第一次体会到这种新奇的感受，被酒包裹着的青苹果，迫不及待想要成熟，不耐烦的在Tony胸口蹭着，“快点…啰啰嗦嗦，不行我来！”说着还故意仰起头，舔舔红润的嘴唇，体内好像有什么开关瞬间被打开了，前所未有的渴望如洪水般奔涌出来，Tony的自制力瞬间扔到了脑后，他从未如此想要一个人，想得甚至想把他拆之入腹，每一丝一毫都独属于自己，Tony等不及找个酒店了，抱着Peter到车里按在后座吻上他的唇，轻而易举的撬开，缠绕着Peter的舌疯狂吮吸，手臂蹦起青筋，紧紧锢着Peter，像是要把他揉进骨头里，彻底融为一体

“疼…”Peter吃痛的叫了两声，反而更激起了Tony的兴致，“刺啦”一声撕裂Peter的衬衫，揉搓着他的胸膛，臀缝涌出的水流渗透了裤子，沾湿了Tony的西装裤，还不停的咕叽咕叽向外涌，Tony的手顺着后腰摸进裤子，微微分开的双唇，发出低沉的轻笑“这么着急…”

“快…给我…呜~”Peter声音里带上了哭腔，扭动着腰，蹭着身下的坚挺，泛滥的淫水黏黏糊糊的沾满了两人胯间，饥渴的小口收缩着迫不及待的渴望着宠幸，手指一来一口吞下两根，搅动的声响在安静的车中格外得响，车外走过的行人目光时不时的瞟过，Peter无意间对上其中一人的目光，羞耻感瞬间蒙上心头“别，别在这儿，不…啊”

更坚挺的毫不留情的挺入，Peter满足的谓叹一声，紧缩的甬道完美的贴合着Tony的阴茎，Tony也不急着动，啃噬着Peter精致的锁骨，像得到了心仪的玩具一般，细细把玩品尝，揉捏撕扯着他的乳头，爽的Peter不停的呻吟浪叫，腰不自觉得开始扭动

欲望的火焰在他身体里熊熊燃烧，反而让Peter的意识更加清醒，扶着Tony的肩膀，双腿跪在Tony两侧，上下摇摆，发狠的吻上Tony的唇，学着Tony刚才的样子，舔舐着他的上颚。发亮的眼睛映出Tony深陷情欲的神色，Peter像只标记领地的小兽，毫无章法的在Tony身上啃咬

Tony趁着Peter抬起腰，使坏的掰开Peter的大腿，失去支撑的身体被阴茎一插到底，Peter爽的大脑一片空白，电流顺着脊椎向身体各处蔓延，Peter的身体不停的颤抖，紧缩的肠道喷出更多的淫水喷射在龟头，肠肉像一个个小嘴吮吸着他的阴茎，爽的Tony额角蹦起青筋，低吼一声，翻身把Peter按在身下，狠狠的贯穿

还未褪去的高潮再次涌了出来，Peter双腿盘在Tony腰间，紧紧的缠着，快速的运动让呻吟声都断断续续，Peter流着泪哭泣求饶，手臂却紧紧搂着Tony，被蹂躏的一句完整的话都说不出来

信息素不断的交融，青苹果在酒的催发下熟的透红，Tony堵着Peter的唇，品尝着令自己疯狂的果实，同时阴茎也丝毫不懈怠，狠狠的冲撞下生殖腔被撞出了条缝“啊…别”，对于Peter突然的抗拒，Tony也不着急，缓慢的在生殖腔口抽插碾磨

“唔…”刚被难以言喻的快感袭遍全身，火还没消灭就停了，反而愈发张狂的生长起来，每一个毛孔都叫嚣着，渴望着，Peter张着红肿的唇微微喘着，眼含泪光可怜巴巴的看着Tony，颤抖地拥着他，轻咬着他的腺体，带着哭腔的小奶音在Tony耳边哭喊“给我，快，我要，呜”

Tony舔舐着送到嘴边的软肉，按着Peter的腰狠狠的抽送起来，抽插溅出的液体、带出的肠肉给这副美景更添几分淫靡。Tony含着Peter的耳垂，他突然改变主意了，本来只想来个一夜情，可现在他想把这个人困在自己怀里，只属于自己，“好孩子，告诉我，你叫什么？”“Peter…Peter Parker”Peter感觉自己的生殖腔好像都要被穿破了，沉浸在Tony带来的快感中，完全丧失了思考能力，只想尽全力讨好身上的男人，带给自己更多快乐

“Sir，标记，给我…”

“Tony，叫我Tony，听话的乖孩子才能得到奖励，是吗，Peter？”

“Tony，Tony，help me…呜，快，标记我”

“如你所愿，宝贝儿”

Tony早就憋的眼睛通红，冒出血丝，就为了等Peter这句话，尖牙猛地刺入柔软的皮肤，前段卡在生殖腔内迅速成结，精液不断的喷出，一股一股打在腔壁，在双重刺激下，爽的Peter直颤抖。血腥味，青苹果味，伏特加味混杂成一团，眼神涣散的Peter已经彻底醉在其中，远比之前的高潮还要爽，仿佛这一刻，他们变成了一个人，彼此深深的融入到了对方的骨血灵魂中，毫无缝隙，再不分离。


End file.
